Just a Simple Love Story
by freiheit89
Summary: *** Haruka Comeau is just a normal girl, going to a normal school in a normal town. She's not the most popular girl, but she's not exactly a loser, either (despite what she may think). During her 17 years, she's never had a boyfriend and believed that she never would- until Bill Kaulitz showed up in her town with a strange thirst for it's history. What are his motives? Tokio Hotel
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A new TH fic! Although, this one is going to be different from my other stories. There will be no comatose parents, missing parents, magical creatures, or anything like that. This is just a normal celebrity-meets-fan story. Well, actually, it'll probably not be THAT normal (because, you know, it's me. And I don't do normal), but it'll be more normal than my last stories (go read them if you haven't before). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this romantic love story!

~Rina

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Rue's POV

I didn't want to do this; I _hated_ doing this. This constant, everyday suffering was just proving too much for my body. I was sore in places I never thought I'd ever be sore in. Wincing as I reached higher than I'd ever reached before, my fingertips brushed my goal and I clutched what I could reach and—

"Kyaaa!"

I screamed a little too loudly as a hardcover book bounced off my head and landed on the blue-carpeted floor. Footsteps sounded on the stairs and Lesley, one of the librarians, appeared beside me.

"Rue!" She said in her clipped British accent, "Are you okay?"

Rubbing the ache in my head away, I gave her a quick thumbs up. "I'm good. It didn't hurt that bad."

"Oh, are you sure? Because I can get you an ice pack or something."

I shook my head and smiled gratefully. "No thanks, I'm going back to the school in a few minutes, anyway."

Lesley nodded and went back downstairs. I watched through the railing on the landing as she went back to the front desk and started talking to someone who was out of view. As soon as I knew her full attention was on the person, I sat on the step ladder I should've used to get the book in the first place and said every swear word I could think of, under my breath so no-one would hear me.

As I said, I _hated_ working at the library. Co-op class officially sucked.

I sat there for a good ten minutes before I picked up the insufferable book on the floor and threw it into the green plastic box at my feet. It was only now I saw the full title of the book and I rolled my eyes at the mockery I could feel this book was making of me: 'When The Headache Takes Over.' Flipping the book over, I picked up the box and trudged downstairs. I started towards the desk and froze when I saw the person who was, still, at the desk. He was tall and thin, but I could see he had decently sized muscles under a tight, grey t-shirt. His head was covered with a hat but I could see that the sides were blonde and shaved. I blinked, making sure I wasn't seeing things but the view in front of me was exactly the same.

Bill Kaulitz was standing five feet in front of me, literally. I could barely believe it. I could feel my jaw drop slightly but I was too stunned to move. Last time I checked the internet, Bill Kaulitz, along with his brother, were in Germany for DSDS. I blinked for what seemed like the hundredth time and Lesley glanced over Bill's shoulder and gave me a peculiar look. That snapped me out of my thoughts as I quickly looked to the floor and slid behind the desk, placing the box on the floor against the wall. I pushed through piles of boxes and books in the back room to the coat hanger and grabbed my hoddie, pulling it over my head to signal that I was getting ready to leave.

"Oh, Rue! You're leaving already?" Lesley grinning jokingly and waved her hand at the list of all the old books that still needed to be pulled off the shelf. "But there's so much more work to be done."

I shrugged apologetically. "I'll only stay longer if you pay me."

Lesley made it look like she was thinking hard, and then suddenly waved her hand towards the door. "Nah, you can go." I made a look of mock hurt and Lesley spoke again. "Oh, but before you go, could you show this young man where the town history books are?"

I tensed slightly at the idea and nodded. "Sure." I smiled at Bill and walked around the desk. "This way." I was doing my best not to go all fan-girl here.

Bill followed me as I skipped up the stairs and into the young adults section. Our local library was very tiny, so there were multiple sections crammed together on each of the three floors. I gestured to the perimeter of the section, where all the books with information on our small town sat piled precariously on top of a couple waist high shelves. People moved the books around so much that none of the librarians bothered to put them in the right order anymore.

Suddenly, there was warmth against my back. Bill's body was close to mine as he tried to reach around me and pick up a thick book on the history of our infamous hotel, The Algonquin. I muttered an apology and moved out of the way.

_'Don't fan-girl, don't fan-girl, don't fan-girl.'_ I thought to myself, repeating it over and over until I was calm enough to speak. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Bill looked up at me from the book and seemed to study me. I pretended not to notice and to scratch my arm as I waited for an answer. Finally, he answered.

"Actually, yes. I'm new to the area and I've been looking for someone to show me around this weekend. Know anyone who would qualify?"

Something in Bill's tone made me look up at him. His eyes sparkled with mischief and I nearly fell off my feet. Bill Kaulitz was flirting with me. ME, the girl who's been a loser in every school she's ever been to since Kindergarten; and I've been to a lot of schools. I thought carefully about my reply.

"If you're talking about me," I started slowly with a mischievous look of my own, "I'd be happy to. But I can't, so you'll have to find someone else."

Bill cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"I'm not in the area this weekend."

"I'm sure I can wait until next weekend."

Bill smiled at me and I felt my face go hot. No doubt I was as red as a cherry right now. I took a second to compose myself before I nodded. "I can do next weekend."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my favorite pen; it's pure liquid ink. Bill, seeming to catch on quickly, dug into his own pockets and produced a piece of scrap paper. Pulling a random book off the shelf to use as a table, I wrote my cell number down. I slipped the paper back into his hand and grinned at him.

"Call me anytime next week and we'll make plans."

Bill nodded a triumphant smirk on his face. I shook my head and left, my insides giddy from everything that had happened. I jogged the short distance back to the school, hoping to catch my best friend before she went home. Sasha graduated last year but because her mother did the lunch program at the both schools (Elementary and High), Sasha had offered to work the high school so her mom wouldn't have to juggle both schools or pay some random person to do it. I was glad she was working at the school; it meant I could spend time with her and we wouldn't grow apart. I shuddered at the thought. Growing apart from Sasha was my worst fear.

"Rue!"

I stopped running and looked up. An aqua-green cavalier was parked on the corner between the two schools. Smiling to myself, I started running again. I made it up the hill and jumped into Sasha's arms. Her arms wrapped me and we spun, much like a cute couple would. When the world stopped spinning around me I backed away and grinned at my bestie. We'd only known each other for a couple years, but with all the similarities in our lives, our friendship developed quickly.

"Why are you so happy?" Sasha asked with a grin of her own. "Just an hour ago, you refused to go to co-op."

I shrugged. "I would rather hang out with you. But after what just happened, I'm SO glad I went." I knew I was speaking rapidly, so I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down.

"What happened?"

Taking Sasha by the shoulders I leaned in close. "I have a date next weekend! With a REALLY hot guy!" Sasha's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. I glared teasingly at my friend. "Why do you look so surprised?"

A blush covered Sash's pale skin, making her freckles stand out more than usual. "T-that's not what I meant, and you know it! You've just never been interested in dating before and then so suddenly getting a date…"

"Uhh, did you miss the 'HOT' part?" I brushed my dirty-blonde waves out of my face, knowing they were probably frizzy from the run.

She shook her head. "No, I did not. So what's his name?"

Unexpectedly, I paused. I never told Bill that I was a Tokio Hotel fan, which means he probably assumed I don't know who he is. If I had told him, would he have voiced the importance of me not telling anyone about him? Oh, who am I kidding? If he'd known I was a fan, he wouldn't have asked me out in the first place. So, instead of telling Sasha I had a date with the attractive lead singer of Tokio Hotel, I simply said his name was Bill.

"Just like Bill Kaulitz." Sasha said, "Obsessiveeee!" She sang the last part jokingly.

I looked away. "Yeah, let's go with that.." I muttered lowly. Sasha gave me a curious gaze. "Never mind. Go home."

My best friend stared at me questioningly, but I just waved at her with an I'm-not-lying-at-all grin. With one last final look, she got in her car; it sputtered to life and she drove off. I caught one last glance at me in the rear-view before Sasha turned down another street and was out of sight.

Taking a deep breath for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past fifteen minutes, I kept calm as I walked up the asphalt-footpath that led to the front doors of the school. Well, I was calm on the outside, anyway. On the inside, my heart was jumping for joy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just a heads up: if you don't support gay rights, you might want to stop reading here. This chapter has a gay rights theme so, like I said, don't like, don't read. If you do continue reading, however, I applaud you.

_**~Rina**_

_**(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)()~()~(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)**_

Two days later, 11:30a.m. Saturday morning.

Groggily, I stepped off the bus and pulled my black hood over my head to shield myself from the almost-downpour that had been going on since the night before. I didn't like the thought of my favorite hoodie (my Grad hoodie, to be precise) getting wet, but the lack of a better sweater or jacket had left me no other choice. I scratched my sore back, feeling the number 13 graze my fingers lightly. In my own opinion, my class didn't have the luckiest number as a Graduation year, but there wasn't much we could do about it.

"Haruka Comeau?"

I winced as our - called out my full name, something I hated.

"It's Rue." I snapped irritably.

Three hours sitting on a bus hadn't done anything good for my mood that morning. Especially considering the latest of Mum's boyfriends didn't exactly agree with what this field trip portrayed. You know, being homophobic and all didn't quite go well with your possible step-daughter going to a Gay/Straight Alliance conference. Which is why, much to my happiness and fear, he didn't know I was here. He just thought I was staying at Sasha's for the weekend. Good thing he's an idiot.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The chaperone, a teacher from the school in a town twenty minutes from ours, said timidly, "Did they get your name wrong?" She started flipping through the sheets frantically before I gently stopped her. She was obviously new to this, and I felt a bit bad about barking at her.

"No, I just prefer to be called Rue."

Sault sighed in relief and nodded. I stepped away and waited until she called the names of all 30 some other students that were here. Because of our school's own chaperone being the chairman of PIE (pride In Education), the four of us from our tiny school had been forced to take a bus with the other school to save money; heaven forbid if we used school profits for anything other than rugby or music class.

"Alright, everyone! Let's go settle in our rooms."

Everyone grabbed their bags and followed the chaperone into the hotel. It was a big, fancy place- a place where someone who was the CEO of a gigantic, fancy company would stay during an important meeting. If it wasn't for the $5000 grant from the school board, this hotel wouldn't have been possible. Maybe a one-storey dingy motel would have been more to our budget.

Mollie, my friend and roommate for the weekend and I waited as each pair of students were called for their room. I took in the lobby around me. Made of nothing but grey marble and glass tables, the sights seemed to be too much for my eyes. The ceiling was high, stretching past the second floor, where the conference rooms were kept. Most of the people around me, except for the students, were in business suits, so I thought it weird when I saw one individual dressed in what seemed to be casual clothes mixed with high fashion. Could it be-? I stood on tiptoes, trying to see the person, but they disappeared into the crowd.

It doesn't matter though, right? Bill was so NOT in the city, two hours away from my little town. I shook the thought out of my head. I was just imagining things because of my excitement for next weekend.

"Rue, they just called your name."

I blinked out of my thoughts and stepped forward. The Chaperone handed me two key-cards and made me write my number down so they could call me if I was late. Handing Mollie one of the keys, we dashed for the elevator. Up four floors and down two hallways, I finally got a good look at what room we were in.

"ZIMMER 483!" I squealed stupidly.

Mollie, like almost everyone else in my school, didn't share my love for Tokio Hotel so all she did was stare at me like I had three heads. I giggled an explained that it was a Tokio Hotel thing.

"Ah," Mollie said as she unlocked our door, "Should've known."

We entered a corner room. It was smaller than the other rooms, but it was still nice. It was all right angles, mahogany wood, and white marble. There was a flat screen TV mounted on the wall above a perfectly rectangular white-marble topped desk. Opposite the desk were the beds. They had the mahogany for their headboards with crisp white sheets, feather pillows and a single orange decorative pillow.

"Whoa, look!" Mollie pulled the curtains back to reveal a sliding door. She opened the glass part and peeked out. "Sadly, it's not a balcony; just a gate. You can step outside a little bit, though."

"Ok," I flopped on the bed farthest from the door and snuggled into the pillows, "Let's just say screw the conference and stay in here all weekend."

Mollie giggled. "Shawn wouldn't let us."

I thought about our activist teacher. As well as being the chairman of PIE, he was very into woman's rights, animal stuff, and anything else you could think of. He's a very joking teacher, but he gets very serious when he hears sexist or homophobic comments. And as an English teacher, most of the assignments he gives were about that stuff.

"You're right." I said.

Mollie shrugged and opened her mouth to say something else, but when a familiar voice echoed outside, I put my hand up to stop her from speaking. She glared at me but ignored her and listened closely.

"I swear, I heard it!" A voice outside was saying.

Eyes wide, I jumped the short distance from my bed to a beige chair in front of the sliding door and pressed my face into the glass. To my surprise (and joy), Bill Kaulitz was leaning out the window a couple rooms away, where the corner rooms ended, a cigarette between his fingers. I yelped nervously and put my back to the glass. Mollie blinked at me curiously.

"Who's that?" She asked, obviously knowing I'd been looking at Bill.

"Singer of Tokio Hotel." I whispered.

"Really?" Mollie leaned closer to the glass and stared at Bill, eyeing him up and down, "He got hot. Kind of."

Finally snapping out of my initial shock, I scowled at my friend's words. "Says the One Direction fan."

Mollie came close to my face, her mouth stretched into an evil grin. She liked when people insulted One Direction as much as I liked it when people dissed Tokio Hotel-and I hated when people disrespected TH.

"They ARE hot." She murmured menacingly.

"Only the blonde is cute, now shush."

I tangled my fingers into Mollie's dyed blue hair, pushed her away and bounced from the chair to the floor and supported my body against the wall near the door so I could stare at Bill without him seeing me at first glance. It was time I got to be stalkerish after holding in the fan-girl I am a couple days ago. Mollie rolled her eyes and reminded me I only had ten minutes before the bus would come to take our group to the conference center. I nodded and waved her away, already listening to the conversation going on a few feet away.

"Bill," Tom Kaulitz appeared in the window and flicked a cigarette butt away, "I'm telling you, you're hearing things. But if you're so sure that you heard that, why don't you go knock on the door of room 483 and see whether or not you get mauled by a fan."

I winced at Tom's words; I didn't know I'd been that loud.

Bill crossed his arms across his chest. "Maybe I will."

My heart started to beat faster. I watched and waited for him to walk away, but he didn't move. Tom smirked smugly and patted Bill's head.

"I didn't think so, brother. When he comes down to it, you're scared shitless of our fans."

My heart stopped beating for a second and dropped in my chest. If Bill didn't like their fans that much, would I be able to keep it a secret from him that I was one of those fans?

Shaking stupid thoughts from my head, I stood up from the floor and slowly dusted my pants off. I needed to get downstairs, which meant no more eavesdropping. I shut the glass door and grabbed my black and red plaid shoulder bag, making sure to check for my key card before bounding out the door.

In the hallway, I strode slowly past the door I knew the twins were behind. I didn't need to make myself look stupid or immature to anyone. At the elevator, however, I mashed the button repeatedly as if it would make the elevator move faster. Finally, the ding sounded and the doors opened. I pounded the close door button, too, but it didn't work and I cursed myself when I heard footsteps.

"Hold the elevator, please!"

I contemplated letting the doors shut, but because I'm such a saint, I held them open and Tom slipped in beside me. As soon as he was in, I shuffled over into the furthest corner I could possibly be in without looking retarded. Tom was on the side with the buttons, so he pressed the L (lobby) button and then gestured to me, silently asking if I needed a button pressed.

I shook my head and smiled politely. "Going the same way."

Tom nodded and we stood in silence until Tom glanced at my key card, which I had unconsciously been twirling in plain sight.

"You're in 483?" Tom asked, obviously shocked.

I nodded, putting on my best clueless face, "Yes, Why?"

Tom grinned, "Can you settle a little bet between my brother and I?"

"I can try."

"Do you know who I am?"

I shook my head no.

"Does your roommate ever talk about a band called Tokio Hotel?"

Another head shake, "No, why?"

Tom just smirked and turned away, "No reason, thank you." Then, he took his phone out and started texting.

The elevator got to the lobby then and I sprinted out the doors as soon as they were open, breathing heavily as if I was claustrophobic. I walked to the right, towards the huge double doors and join my group. It was a good thing I was a decent actress.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Rue." Shawn said from the front of the group.

"Oh, no problem," I grinned innocently at him.

Shawn rolled his eyes, but smiled back. He's a pretty laid back teacher, so most of the students tease him constantly. We also were allowed to call him by his first name because he felt like it helped students feel more comfortable around him. It works; most of the people in his classes get better grades than they usually do.

"Why are you here?" asked Victoria, the third student who came from my school.

"Yeah," My classmate Jesse agreed, "I thought you were going to meet us at the conference centre."

The four of us nodded in agreement. The whole reason we had to ride with the noisy students from the other school is because Shawn had to come up here early to set-up.

"Well there was a change of plans." Shawn said as he pushed his shoulder length salt-and-pepper colored hair out of his face, " had an anxiety attack a few minutes ago in her room, so I had to come and escort you to the centre myself. Now pile onto the bus and get outta here."

We filed out the door, a somber mood hanging visibly over the students of the other school. My schoolmates and I, however, huddled together to avoid the others. We were a small, very family-like type of school; the others were complete opposites. They had cliques galore and had a huge student population. Therefore, we did as much as possible to elude interaction with them and they felt the same way.

The bus ride was silent, other than the little whispers between the four of us. Mollie and I sat in the left front seat, kneeling backwards to face Victoria and Jesse.

"I hope the teacher is okay," Jesse murmured lowly

"Yeah, but that aside," Mollie looked at me, "Did you get to talk to that guy?"

I blushed as Jesse and Victoria gave me identical incredulous looks.

"What guy?" Victoria asked slowly, her Spanish accent heavy.

"A guy a few doors down from us," Mollie said smugly, "He's famous, and kinda cute."

"VERY cute," I corrected, turning to sit properly on the seat, "And no, I didn't. But I talked to his twin in the elevator."

"Ooh," Jesse leaned over the seat, "Did you get his number?"

I grinned up at her, "Nope."

"ACK! Why not?!" Jesse shook me by the shoulders playfully.

"Didn't need to." I said quietly.

"What'd you say?" She asked.

"What'd you hear?" I retorted

Glaring, Jesse sat back down and huffed for the rest of the ten minute drive to the conference.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)()(~)(~)(~)(~)(~()

_**Bill's POV**_

I stood on brand-new black and white marble flooring, surrounded by pristine white walls. The lobby was gigantic and beautifully decorated with flowers of all different colors

"Whoa," My twin was suddenly behind me, looking around with awe equal to mine.

"I know, right?" I faced Tom and grinned, "Beats the conference centre we performed at a couple years ago, doesn't it?"

"Slightly," Tom paused and smirked at me, "Chicken."

"I'm not chicken! And it doesn't matter anyway; because you proved that there weren't fans staying in that room, so just drop it!"

I huffed, annoyed, and stalked towards the sign in desk to my right. We were here for an important cause, and I wasn't about to let Tom ruin the experience for me. I ran the service bell on the desk and a short woman with mousy brown hair peeked out a door set into the wall behind the desk.

"Hello," She said, coming out to sit at the computer at the desk, "What can I do for you?"

As much as I wanted to shudder at the woman's two-decade old clothes, I managed to smile politely and tell her Tom and I was looking for the Gay/Straight Alliance conference.

"Oh! You must be the guest speakers," She pointed up a long flight of stairs behind me, "Just up there. Look for a woman named Ashley."

Nodding thanks, Tom and I jogged up the white-tiled staircase and immerged in a crowd of high-schoolers. As I looked around, I noticed a couple of them had rainbow wigs on or rainbow socks to show their pride. One girl was decked out in both and even more multicolored items.

It was scary, yet fascinating at the same time.

"I'm scared," Tom whispered jokingly at my shoulder.

I shrugged him away and went towards a table set up with markers and fabric paints and asked for Ashley, just as the woman downstairs had told me to. The man I talked to pointed to a short, middle-aged woman with raven-black hair. I led Tom over, but stopped short when I saw that the woman was talking to someone. Not wanting to interrupt, I waited.

"Rue," Ashley spoke to a girl whose back was to me, "I told you already: there is no possible way to get a separate way home. You'll have to suffer it out for the weekend. I'm sorry."

Rue… Wasn't that the name of…?

"But Ashley," The girl whined, "They threw a piece of freaking _gum_ in my hair."

Ashley waved her away, "Again, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I, or Shawn, can do. It'll come out, just go scrub it downstairs."

The girl turned and stalked away. I instantly recognized her as the girl from the library, but she didn't even notice me. I guess she was just that mad.

"Go talk to Ashley, Tom," I stepped out of the crowd to follow Rue, "I'll be right back."

"What..? Bill!"

Tom called after me, but I ignored him and dashed back down the stairs. I got down just in time to see Rue turning the corner to the washrooms. I hurried to catch up. As I turned the corner myself, Rue spotted me and froze with her hand on the door handle.

"Hello." She murmured nervously.

"Hi," I smirked, "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, well. I support gay rights and the such..." She said dryly, waving the rainbow flag in her hand, "But, you know, as an ally."

"Well with the way you agreed to my date, I didn't think you were gay." I said with a small laugh. I stepped closer to her and inspected the gum that was tangled in her dirty-blonde waves. She blushed under my gaze.

"My school had to ride up here with one of the most unruly schools in the district." Rue explained, "Even the ones who support gay rights are mean."

I looked around and spotted a family bathroom a few feet behind me, "Come with me."

Rue squeaked questioningly as I dragged her towards it and pulled her inside with me. She started to question me again, but she promptly shut up when I pulled a tiny bottle of shampoo out of the shoulder bag I had with me.

"So you're the type of guy who just randomly carries around shampoo?" Rue asked with a grin.

I shrugged, "With my job, you sometimes don't know where you're going to be the next day, let along where you're staying for the night. It's always good to be prepared."

I turned the sink on and fiddled with the taps until the temperature was just right. At my gesture, Rue stuck her head in the sink and allowed me to work the gum out of her hair.

"You really don't have to do this." She said over the running water.

"Well," I said as I got a big chunk of the pink wad out, "Think of it as prepayment for when you show my around Charlotte County."

Rue snorted, "The whole county?"

"From what I've read, it's not that big." I insisted, hoping she'd agree considering I'd initially asked her to show me around her town, not her whole county.

Rue sighed, "I guess. Since I wouldn't have been able to get the gum out of my hair by myself."

I yanked as gently as possible on the last piece of gum that was tangled in Rue's waves. She let out a soft 'ouch' and I gave her an apologetic look as I showed her the last piece and pulled her head out of the sink. She reached for the paper towel and dried her hair enough so it wouldn't drip everywhere. Then, she ran her fingers though her hair once and it fell neatly into place.

"Thanks," She murmured with a blush on her face.

"No problem," I held the door open for her and we left the bathrooms behind, slowly making our way back upstairs.

"So, uh, I didn't expect to see you here." Rue said, "Well, not like I know you well enough yet to know whether you would support gay rights or not. But that's not really what I meant, anyway. I just meant because I met you at the library in a town three hours away from here and—"She snapped her mouth shut. "I'm sorry. I tend to ramble when—never mind."

"When…?" I questioned with a grin.

Rue blushed and looked down at her feet and mumbled, "When I'm nervous."

"Ahh, so I make you nervous?"

"Well no, but,"

By now, we were at the top of the stairs. Rue's eyes flicked to the crowd the was filing, in a very disorganized way, into the conference room. I knew she was looking for escape, so I took her by the wrist and drew around a corner with me.

"Before you go running off," I said when we were out of sight, "I have a question. Since we're both here, you should let me…." I thought about it for a second, "Buy you supper tonight."

The girl bit her lip as her face went red for a third time, "I don't know…"

"Please?" I whispered, not breaking eye contact with her.

Almost mechanically, she nodded. "I'll meet you in the hotel lobby at six?"

I smiled, "Sounds good."

Rue slipped back around the corner and hightailed it to the conference room. I watched her go and held back my snickers. She was a strange girl, that much was apparent, but there was just something about her that made me want to be around her all the time. I felt it in the library, and I was feeling it now.

What exactly was it?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In this chapter you'll learn a surprising secret about shy little Rue. I hope you enjoy it.

_**~Rina**_

Bill's POV

"Okay, you need to stop pacing." Tom said to me from the bed.

I obeyed, but only to shoot a glare at him. He didn't seem to understand my nervousness, despite being my twin. I continued pacing, glancing at the clock from time to time. There was still half an hour until I was to meet up with Rue. Honestly, I couldn't say why I was suddenly nervous. I had no problem talking to the girl at the library and I had no problem talking to her during the conference. So why was I worried about spending time with her _now, _of all times?

"It's just your instinct kicking in, Bill." Tom said, our twin connection seeming to come back, "You're anxious because you've been screwed over by our fans before, and you don't want it to happen again. I don't think you should be worried about her though; she seemed nice enough in the elevator this morning."

Tom shrugged and relaxed against the pillows on his bed, flipping the TV on. His peaceful appearance made my stress lessen a bit. And once I was calmed down, an idea formed. That man from the conference, Shawn, could tell me about Rue. When he and I were talking earlier, he mentioned that he was a teacher from one of the schools that was attending. When I had questioned which one, he'd pointed towards the table Rue and three other girls had been sitting at.

I quickly grabbed my sweater and key card, dashing out the door before my twin could question my intentions. Digging into the pockets of my sweater, I found the little piece of paper with the room number of the guy and followed the doors on my floor until I got to the end of the hall. I knocked on the last door on the left and waited. Shawn opened it up and smiled at me.

"Bill, what a pleasant surprise." Shawn stepped out of the doorway. "Come in."

I went inside and stood awkwardly in the little entrance hall until Shawn had shut the door. He slipped by me and sat down on the edge of the bed, pointing to the desk chair and telling me to take a seat. Pulling the chair away from the desk, I sat down facing him.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Shawn asked with another smile. Personally, even after only knowing him for a day, I thought the guy seemed a bit over-cheerful- like nothing could piss him off.

"Well, you see…" I paused, thinking about how to word my question. "I was wondering about one of your students…"

Shawn tilted his head slightly. "Oh? Which one?"

"Rue?"

"Oh, Haruka. She's a very nice girl. Anything in particular you'd like to know?"

"Umm…" I caught off-guard a bit by the name. Rue was a nickname? "How well do you know her?"

"Well, she started at the school four years ago, when she was in grade nine and I've taught her every one of those years." Shawn peered at me curiously. "Why are you asking about her? Did she do something wrong that I need to know about?"

"Oh, no!" I shook my head quickly, "I'm just… curious about her, that's all…" I blushed, thinking that this was a bad idea. I was going to come off as some kind of creep or something.

Shawn's lower lip trembled and he suddenly burst out laughing, one hand on his knee and the other wrapped around his midsection. I sat there, confused, as the man calmed down enough to smirk at me.

"I saw you follow Rue to the bathroom earlier today. You're here to ask if she's an okay girl to go out with, aren't you?"

I nodded stupidly.

"Well, she's a nice girl, like I said. She's quiet too." Shawn's face went slightly grave. "You have to be careful about what topics you talk about around her."

"I do?" I asked.

"Yes. There are a few topics that she refuses to talk about. One being bullying, another being fathers; she doesn't get along too well with hers."

"Oh. That's sad."

"Yes, very much so." Shawn smiled again. "Other than that, though, you should be fine. Any other questions?"

I thought about it, "Yeah. Do you know what kind of music she likes? And food?" I added the last part as an afterthought.

"Uhhh, I think she listens to Linkin Park a lot. And this other band that I can't name. I think theit lead singer's name is William, or something." He waved his hand dismissively. "And she likes Japanese food."

I tongued my lip ring nervously and thanked the man. As I left the room, I saw that it was almost time for my date with Rue. I'd never been so nervous for a date before.

But I had a feeling this one would be different.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)()~()~()~()(~)()~()~()

Rue's POV

__I spotted Bill the second I stepped off the elevator and into the lobby. I didn't know if I saw him so quickly because a Tokio Hotel fan just had that kind of talent, or if it was because he was dressed so amazingly, but I suspected a little of both. Bill wore light blue jeans (with a colorful scarf sticking out of his back pocket) and a bright green tank covered with a black leather vest. He had his hair spiked up and a pair of sunglasses hanging from the neck of his shirt. I nearly fainted at the sight, but instead glanced self-consciously down at my navy-colored jeans and purple top. Other than the belt that hung loosely around my waist, it was a really plain V-necked top. I hadn't been planning on going on a date with anyone this weekend, especially Bill Kaulitz, so I had been completely unprepared- other than my makeup, thank god.

I walked up to Bill. "Hey." I said, trying to keep my voice casual.

He smiled at me. "Hi." I didn't miss the way his eyes traveled down my body and I felt myself blushing hotly. "You look great," he said.

"Thanks. You too." I said quietly.

Bill held out his hand and I felt myself blush harder as I took it. Bill led me away from the lobby and out into the fresh air.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked through the parking lot and onto the sidewalk that led to the market a few blocks away.

"I like Japanese food." Bill said. I was about to ask what that had to do with our conversation, but Bill turned his head to look at me before I could speak and said "Do you?"

"Yes. It's one of my favorites. Though, I can't use chopsticks very well. Are we going to Naru's?" I asked hopefully. It was one of my favorite restaurants in the city. I hadn't been there for a long time and my stomach growled expectantly at the thought of the delicious food. Bill giggled at the sound my stomach had made and I huffed. Stupid stomach was trying to make me look like a retard.

Bill didn't answer my question, but kept walking in the direction of the aforementioned restaurant so I assumed that was where we were going.

I was proved right when Bill stopped in from of Naru's mint green banner. We went inside and was seated in a corner booth at the back of the place, given menus, and left alone. I scanned quickly through the menu and picked put what I wanted. Bill and I put down our menus at the same time. The waitress came back and took our order. Bill and I both ordered assorted tempura dishes. The woman smiled at us and walked away.

"So," I said after a few minutes of awkward silence, "You said earlier that you had the kind of job where you never knew where you'd be the next day; what did you mean?"

Bill rested his chin in his hands and smirked at me. "You'd like to know what I do for a living."

I nodded as if I was genuinely curious and didn't already know.

"I think I'll keep at a secret." Bill winked at me.

I could probably guess why he didn't want to tell me his job. I wouldn't tell someone I'd just met I was a celebrity either. Nonetheless, I pouted at Bill as if I didn't like his answer and he chuckled softly. The sound was angelic and nearly made me melt right then and there. My nervousness got worse when Bill scooted around the back of the table and over to my side. Sitting so close to him made me weak.

"Maybe I'll tell you this weekend." Bill said with a grin.

"That's so not fair." I replied with a grin of my own.

"Oh well. Besides, I'd rather talk about you," Bill stopped, but I felt his sentence wasn't finished, "Haruka."

A groan escaped my lips. "How did you find out my real name?"

"I'm just sneaky like that." Bill said smugly.

I glared mockingly at him. "You were talking to Shawn, weren't you?"

Bill nodded in confirmation. "What's wrong with your name? I like it."

"I don't. My mother was literally high when she named me. Apparently, her body can't handle epidural very well."

Bill opened his mouth, and then clamped it shut quickly, rethinking whatever he was going to say. Our food showed up and was placed in front of us. As I said before, I sucked with chopsticks and quickly gave up after three failed attempts to pick up a piece of sushi, choosing instead to stab the rolls with my fork.

"My my," Bill said, obviously amused, "Violent, are we?"

I grinned innocently at him. "Only if you piss me off."

"I'll keep that in mind."

After that, we ate with minimal awkward silences. We made little small talk and I told him a bit about the county and the places he'd be visiting when I showed him around. He listened intently, as if I was speaking about the most interesting topic in the world. His thirst for the history of the area was fascinating and confusing all at once.

When we were done our food, Bill asked for the check and paid for it. I snuck a glance at the price of the check. Naru's wasn't the cheapest place around and I felt a little guilty. Bill turned the paper over with a little tsk.

"Don't worry about it." He said as if he read my mind.

"But—"

"Nope," Bill said as he covered my mouth with his hand. "I don't want to hear it." He smiled sweetly and I nodded. He removed his hand.

We left the restaurant and started back to the hotel. Bill had my hand in his again and I felt a little content. I hadn't made a complete fool of myself so far, so maybe I would be able to get back to my room without—

"Hey!" A voice called out behind us. "Luka's sister!"

My blood ran cold and I stopped in my tracks. Slowly, I let go of Bill's hand and turned towards the voice. There was a young guy standing a few feet away. His pale face was mostly covered by the hood of his black sweater, but I still knew who this guy was. I cursed lowly. The guy drew his hood back and grinned evilly at me, revealing a row of straight but slightly yellowed teeth.

"Go away, Danny." I growled. Why did it have to be now that my older brother's idiotic choices in life had to come back and haunt me? Why while I was with Bill?

Danny ignored my question. "I haven't seen Luka around lately. Think you could convey a message for us?"

At the word us, I let my eyes wander to find at least seven more people hiding in the shadows. If this went the way this gang wanted it to go, Bill would get hurt. I backed up against the singer and pushed him into a corner.

"Stay." I ordered, stepping away from him. Bill listened, watching the scene in front of him with wide eyes. I addressed Danny. "I haven't seen Luka in six months. I doubt I'll be able to deliver your message, even if I wanted to."

Danny sighed and lifted his shirt to reveal a Swiss army knife. I paled at the sight of it, but stood my ground. If I let them know I was scared, it wouldn't help me or Bill. I could tell that Danny didn't believe me about not seeing my brother for a while.

"Come on, Rue." Danny purred in a voice that made me want to throw up, "Don't make this hard on us. You know we don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't." I retorted. "I honestly haven't seen Luka for half a year. I don't know when he's coming back."

Danny sighed again and made a gesture with his fingers. Two of the people in the shadows stepped out, knives identical to Danny's in their hands. I heard Bill gasp and I planted my feet wider apart to brace myself.

"Last chance, little girl: _Where is Luka?_" Danny and the other two advanced towards me.

"Fuck you." I spat and ducked as I saw a slash come at me out of my peripheral vision.

I had only a dim idea about how to fight people with knives, but I knew you have to keep the knife away from you (obviously) and punch on the side the person held the knife on. That way, they couldn't slice your arm open when you hit them. With that in mind, I slammed my fist into the right side of the first guy's face, but didn't pull back in time as the second guy's knife cut through the air and cut open the soft skin at my elbow bend. I hissed in pain but still managed to dodge a second attempt and knock the knife out of the second guy's hand. I stepped on the knife so he couldn't get at it and flicked it up into my own hand with the toe of my sneaker.

With one knocked out and the other weaponless, I turned to Danny. Instead of looking angry, he had an impressed look on his face.

"You're just like him." He said conceitedly.

"I am NOTHING like _him._" I said through gritted teeth. The knife dropped from my hand and into the dirt. I kicked it towards Danny and turned away. "Find Luka on your own, you bastard. I want nothing to do with this."

As I started back towards the hotel, a dark shape caught my eye. Bill, who was still huddled in the corner, scrutinized me with a terrified look. I pursed my lips; this was not something I wanted him to see. Only Sasha (and a couple ex-boyfriends) knew about this side of my family and that was the way I'd wanted to keep it, but apparently Luka was calling the shots from wherever he was.

Bill followed silently behind me as I started walking away. He probably thought I was a freak now. A girl with bad people all around her and was dangerous to hang around with. As we entered the parking lot and neared the hotel, I grasped Bill's wrist and pulled him behind the nearest building. When we were behind it, I leaned against the wall and squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to cry.

"Hey," Bill's gentle voice said. I looked up into compassionate brown eyes. "Are you okay?"

Bill pointed to my arm and I lifted it up. The sleeve of my shirt was torn and there was blood pouring out of the wound under the fabric. Not a lot of blood, mind you, but enough that I was sure I needed to get it bandaged up quickly before I lost too much blood.

"It'll be fine." I lied, "Listen, can I ask that you just forget this happened? And I don't mean just that little scene back there: I mean forget that you ever met me."

Bill had his colorful scarf in his hand and was reaching towards my arm with it. I pulled away, not wanting to ruin the pretty material.

"Let me," Bill said softly. He picked my arm up and ripped the sleeve of my shirt off. He tied the scarf around the wound and said, "I don't want to forget I met you."

"Why not? It would be so much easier."

Bill smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I think I'll take the risk."

"But—"

Just like back at the restaurant, Bill tutted and placed his hand over my mouth, "No buts. I'm a big boy; I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure?" I asked, my voice muffled by his hand.

"I'm sure," Bill whispered. He leaned down and our lips brushed together briefly. Not long enough to qualify as an actual kiss, but long enough that I practically turned into jelly before he pulled away. I took deep breaths to control my breathing and Bill led me around the corner and into the hotel, going towards its nursing station.

What was this guy's deal? NO guy had ever stayed around me after learning a bit about my past, so why was Bill? My gut instinct told me that I shouldn't ponder about the answer.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

A/N: So as you can see, I quickly got bored with writing a "normal" story. So what is Rue's past? What did her brother Luka do that was SO bad? You'll have to wait to find out.

_**Sorry I didn't keep my promise about the pool scene I told some of the readers about. But don't worry, you'll get it in a couple chapters. ;)**_

_**Review and Recommend, please! **_

_**~Rina**_


End file.
